mspafiafandomcom-20200213-history
TF2 mafia
Not to be confused with the other Team Fortress based mafia. This was the first game run by ProfessorLizzard. Setting The people of RED are were infiltrated by the people from the BLU team, using Spy Technology. There was one of each role, but each role had a scum and a townie version. Players 1. Sruixan RED Demoman 2. MrGuy Good Sandvich 3. Dicearm BLUE Scout 4. ZenFeline RED Heavy 5. Piezor RED Sniper 6. andanotherone replaced by: KawaiiMelon, RED Pyro 7. Gustave BLUE Engineer 8. Knuckleman RED Soldier 9. WateryHell BLUE Medic 10. Cati : RED Spy Roles Scout as RED: Scout can drink a BONK! energy drink, to be immune to nightkills. He can’t do this on two consequitive days. as BLU: Godfather. Because who would suspect, that Scout is a tactical mastermind? Soldier as RED: Bodyguard. Can select someone at night. If that target would die, he dies. as BLU: He rocketjumps into the targets house, exploding int he process. The target will be so amazed, he joins the BLU Pyro as RED: Cop. Once per night, he may Spycheck someone. He will learn if the target is sided with RED or BLU. as BLU: Janitor. Once per game, you may burn a body so much, that it won’t be recognizable. You will know what he was. Heavy: as RED: Bulletproof. You will be immune to one nightkill, thanks to your fat reserves. as BLU: Roleblocker. You may distract someone at night with your Sandvich. Demoman: as RED: Bomb. If someone kills him at night, he explodes, and kills the killer. If he is lynched, he kills the person casting the final vote on him. as BLU: Detonator. At day, he may kill someone and himself. Engineer: as RED: Inventor. Has three one-shot device he may use or give to people during the night. These are: Cop Device ; Doc Device; Killing Device. as BLU: Bus driver. He may setup two teleporters at night at the house of two targets. The powers targeting these persons will be switched. Sniper: as RED: Vigilante. Each night, he may kill someone. as BLU: Interceptor. He might select someone at night. Kills only one of whoever visits the same person. Everyone else will notice the dot of his laser pointer, revealing his identity. Medic: as RED: Doctor. Once per night, he may Übercharge someone., who will be immunte to nightkills. as BLU: Poisoner. Once per game, he may poison someone. He will die ont he next night. Spy: as RED: Stalker. Each night, he may follow someone. He will learn who that person visited that night. as BLU: Traitor. He knows who the mafia members are, but the mafia doesn’t know who he is. Pyro will think he is on the RED team. He can be recruited by the Mafia, if he is targetted by them, but after this, he will be shown as BLUE ont he Pyro’s investigations. Third Party: THE Sandvich. Good: You are the Veteran Sandvich. You survived many battles. You intend to continue this trend. You win if you survive in the end of the game. EVIL: Oh snap, Sandvich has gone berserk! He is a Serial Killer, and must kill someone at night. He wins if he is the last man alive. Actions Night 1 Andanotherone checked Cati, learnt innocence. Cati checked Andanotherone, learnt that he visited herself. Piezor vigilanta kills Knuckleman. The Mafia kills Cati Day 1 No lynch was reached. Night 2 KawaiiMelon investigates Gustave, gets a guilty. The Mafia tries to kill ZenFeline, who loses his bulletproof status. WateryHell poisons Sruixan. Day 2 KawaiiMelon is lynched. Night 3 Piezor vigkills Gustave BUT Gustave put down teleporters on himself and Piezor. ZenFeline is finally killed by the mafia. Sruixan dies from the poison, taking WateryHell with him. Endgame Mafia and Sandvich wins. Notes This was my first game, so it went rather horrible. Things I learned: Don't do nightstarts. Go and study balance. Category:Forums Category:Completed Category:ProfessorLizzard Category:Open Setup